Bed Beasts
by coolblue26
Summary: Oneshot: One rainy afternoon, Yuiko decided she wants more... and will Leo become a man... or a beast?


Disclaimer: I am definitely not the owner of beast master...

A/N: I had fun picturing how Leo can be more manly... this is my first mature fanfiction, I hope you'd be able to tell me my good and bad points, thanks everyone... please enjoy! Review please.

* * *

><p>"Leo, you are so cute that it makes me wanna kiss you," I said sitting on the floor my back on the edge of the couch, my blouse drenched from the heavy rain.<p>

It was just after school when Leo and I bumped into an old lady walking in the rain without an umbrella. Without a second thought, I gave the umbrella Leo and I were sharing to the old woman and the two of us run home. Now, Leo is making a big deal out of my wet blouse. He sort of freaked out when he realized that my bra with black lace and pink flowers was visible. He tried to cover me with everything within his reach pushing me away from himself until I end up slumped on the floor in front of the couch. Now, the room is a mess. I extended my arm out, urging him to come to me.

"Come here, it's alright," I can't stop laughing as he sat next to me blushing.

"Yuiko, it also makes me wanna kiss you," he said while looking up at the ceiling, his face red with either embarrassment or want… or maybe both.

I reached out for his face and forced him to look at me. I was quite sure I, too, am blushing. My dad's out doing house calls for today and I'm sure he's not coming back any time soon. I swallowed the big lump that began to build up in my throat. My heart was beating fast just staring in those big black eyes of his. I leaned closer and started to close my eyes when I heard Leo whisper something.

"If you kiss me now, I'm not sure I can promise you a cute kiss," _no, I don't want a cute kiss from you Leo_, I wanted to say but my lips were captured my his own already and I knew that he is hungered just as I am by a need that could only be satiated b these and more.

Next thing I know, I was laying down the wooden floor, my hands on his thick black hair pushing his head down to me, asking for more. One of his hands is on my face, another flat on the floor, trying hard not to touch me anywhere else. His tongue slides between my lips, and I parted them instantly opening up to him letting him in. Sucking lips, nibbling each one and touching tongues, it was suddenly so hot and so cold. The sensations were driving me to the border of insanity.

I heard myself whimper when Leo pulled away slightly, ending our long kisses. Disoriented, I stared up to him with a confused look. _Why did he stop? Did I do something wrong? Oh no, did I bit him too hard?_ I was almost losing myself to him that I only have vague ideas of what I was doing. Then he finally spoke.

"Y-Yuiko… be with me," he said, his eyes darkening with lust that it made my whole body tremble in anticipation and he mistook it as me being cold, "Oh no, I forgot about our clothes, you should be freezing by now."

He stood up and grabbed me, dragging me to my room. When we reached it he flung me to the bed and rummages my closet for a shirt and pants. I sat on the bed holding the bed sheet around me. I realized that I was cold, now that Leo is far from me. So I stood up, dragging the tails of the sheet on the floor and stood behind him wrapping my arms around his torso.

"I feel warmer this way… you, with me," I whispered on his muscled back as I brushed my face on his skin.

He froze beneath my touch and dropped everything he was holding. He turned slowly to face me, taking my face on his hands he pressed his warm soft lips into mine.

"Oh Yuiko… what am I going to do with you? You tame my wildest beast when I'm violent, and release my fiercest self when I'm tamed."

Before I could even bring myself to say anything, I was lying on my bed again, Leo on top of me, his shirt nowhere in sight. He busied himself with my buttons, but impatience brought him to just tear my blouse open, then he nicked my bra off. I blushed fifty shades of red under his darkened eyes as he stared upon my breasts. Then he glimpsed on my face and he blushed too. He crawled up to me and brushed my hair away from my face and started kissing me again. He kissed me on my forehead, down to my cheeks and then on my lips. He lingered there as our tongues got tied together, until our breathes became heavier. He sucked my lower lip and bit it lightly, then I heard an animalistic moan only later that I realized that it was me who did it. Then he moved down to my neck and nibbled the curve just above my shoulders that made me grunt more than I should.

"Leo… L-leo!"

I saw his lips curl into as smile as he whispered into my skin slowly that the vibration alone of his lips drives me crazy, "Yes? What do you want Yuiko?

"More… I want more," I wasn't really sure what more do I want, all I know is that I want more of this and it's driving me nuts.

Leo moved lower down to my breasts. He squeezed one of them and the other went to his mouth. It felt warm and wet, and I was too sensitive to understand what more I felt as he twisted my nipples in his hand and suck the other with his mouth. My head became blank and moments later my mouth felt dry and my throat felt sore, as if I was shouting out someone's name. I arched my back towards his palm and run my fingers upon his hair. Pulled his head down to me and he respond by sucking harder and kneading my breasts, by the time he was kissing my stomach and playing with my bellybutton, I am almost out of breath. I tug on his hair and he looked up on me.

"Leo… I want you. Please, now."

At first he looked bewildered, but then he recognize the need that both of us were feeling. He pushed my legs open and covered me with his now naked body, his pants toss around the room somewhere. He unhooked my skirt and dragged it off with my panties. Then he slowly pressed his thick long shaft to the core of my existence and I cried out from the painful pressure inside of me. Leo kissed me on my forehead and whispered sweet words of assurance.

"Yuiko... you know I would never hurt you. It would only be painful tonight, I promise I will never hurt you again. If you will, please let me wound you tonight."

I placed my hands upon his shoulders and gave him a squeeze of approval, and braced myself for another wave of pain. It was unexpectedly excruciating, and mind blowing at the same time. Before I could get used to his thickness, he withdraws and pushes back again slowly, but a little faster than before. He did it again and again, thrusting in and out, a little faster than the one before until I felt my hips joining the rhythm of our love. And moments later, both of us burst out, our bed beasts exhausted. We lay there, arms around each other as I hear Leo say one last thing before he fell asleep.

"I love you… Yuiko."


End file.
